Requiem, One More Night
by Lycaenida-Zephyr
Summary: It is the Earl Phantomhive's birthday, and a birthday drink with Sebastian leads to more than a kiss goodnight. A whirlwind romance of lust and desire ensues, ensnaring Ciel into Sebastian's passion.
1. Chapter 1

**(Requiem) One More Night**

**A/N **_Welcome to my third SebaCiel fic. Wow, aren't I a busy beaver? Well my workload hates me as it's getting bigger and bigger while I'm rattling these out. I seriously need a few more chapters of my manuscript finished in the next week but I'm too tempted to write this as I'm still mourning Sebby's apparent 'death' in the manga. That's right, I'm a sceptic. Or just a foolish optimist in utter denial. Anyhow, for anyone else who's crying over him, here's a romance for you, involving plenty of sweet lemony love. I think my lips are becoming puckered from too much lemon. Oh dear, time to get the rose balm out…_

_Zephyr _

**Part One**

**The Sweeter The Berry, The Stronger The Wine**

Humans celebrate each passing year of their lives, usually with a rambunctious and garish party declaring that on that day, this person was born, and now they are this old. Sebastian never fully understood the reasoning behind celebrating birthdays. Each day that passed only brought you closer to death, and so why mark three hundred and sixty five days of dying with a celebration? Humans, such complex yet simple creatures. They always tried to sugar-coat things rather than see the truth, so it was always refreshing when a human did not care to see things through rose tinted glasses. One of these rare specimens was Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive house and Sebastian's master. It was approaching his thirteenth birthday and he was being questioned tirelessly by those around him of what he desired on his birthday. To every person who asked such questions, he responded more or less the same;

"It is a day, like any other. I do not want any frivolous decorations in my mansion nor do I wish for gifts wrapped in garish papers or false niceties. Just allow me to carry out my day in peace." He would remark snidely. It did not deter people but they were met with the same stubbornness each time as was expected from Ciel Phantomhive. Sebastian kept it to himself that he approved of the boys behaviour.

The night of December thirteenth would see Ciel awake the next morning, December fourteenth, a day older, but on a landmark birthday in the human world. He would officially be of teen age, though what difference that made Sebastian could not comprehend. Nor could Ciel, seemingly. He expected that people would treat him with the same level of respect he deserved – and that was utmost – at any age. Whether he was thirteen or thirty, he did not care. Ciel Phantomhive was Ciel Phantomhive, at any age, on any day. Though on this night, he seemed to be acting more peculiar than usual. His usual poker face held notes of sadness in it, sadness Sebastian could not determine the cause of. Surely it was not that he truly desired to celebrate his birthday? If so, then why had he refused so profusely? There had to be another reason. Perhaps he missed his family and longed for their company, perhaps that was why he didn't wish for a party. He had lost both his parents and now also his Aunt, Madam Red, was gone from this world. The child was truly alone. Sebastian considered this as he dressed the boy for bed, wondering if his assumptions were correct and if so, how to act upon them and what reaction his own actions would obtain. For once, Sebastian was unsure. The young master was often difficult to read.

He left the boy in his bedroom to clean the kitchen after a busy day, only to be met with more mess than he anticipated. Meirin, Finnie and Bard had invaded his kitchen and seemed to have raided the pantry, for they were all crowded over a large mixing bowl pouring this and that into it.

"What are you three doing?" Sebastian asked and they jumped, startled by his presence having not noticed the quiet butler enter the room and linger to watch them.

"We're making Ciel a birthday cake!" Finnie exclaimed, licking batter off the rim of the bowl.

"He said he didn't want a party but he didn't say anything about cake." Bard grinned, avoiding his cigarette ash dropping into the mixture.

"And we all know how much Ciel loves sweet things." Meirin nodded, squinting behind her glasses to read a cookery book that was now dusted in flour. Sebastian sighed, took off his tailcoat and rolled up his sleeves.

"If you want to please Bocchan on his birthday, then this will just not do." He pushed the bowl aside. "Bocchan has very specific tastes and won't be satisfied with less than the best. Leave it to me, I promise I'll tell him you all made it."

"Eh? Really Sebastian-san?" Meirin blushed in awe of the butler. "How kind of you!"

"Yes, how kind. Now just leave me to do this, the day is over now, so go to your rooms or whatever it is you do."

When they all departed, Sebastian set to work creating a much more pleasing cake for Ciel, glad that he could blame it on those three if he indeed had meant what he said and wanted to spend the day as though it were any other. But then, those three were hardly competent in the kitchen, even Bard, the manor's chef, could only burn things to charcoal with his flamethrowers, wherever he managed to acquire them time and time again. Ciel would, without a doubt, know it was Sebastian who had crafted the cake, especially if it were particularly decadent as a birthday would require. So it would not be decadent, just a simple cake. But Sebastian didn't _do _simple. He could tone it down a little but by no means would his pride allow him to give his master something less than perfect. So it would be aesthetically pleasing but nothing spectacular. His original plan of creating a cake of a small scale Phantomhive Manor was scrapped. That was too ostentatious.

Morning came and Sebastian was prepared to wake Ciel at the normal hour, at his request of his birthday being carried out as any other day. And so he stood at the door, gazing at the boy's sleeping figure and ruffled teal blue hair and wondered how he should wake him. In the normal manner or should he greet him brightly with a happy birthday? No, no, he would rouse him normally and leave it until the others surprised him in his study with the cake to say happy birthday. His mind settled, he walked towards the bed and placed the tray bearing his morning tea on the nightstand but hesitated before waking him. The boy always looked so sweet in his sleep, so innocent and young. Before those hardened eyes opened Sebastian was almost fooled he was just a young boy after all, human, even.

He chose to wake him with the light and drew open the heavy curtains, letting the winter morning light illuminate the room. Ciel's sleeping figure moved under the covers before he pushed himself up and leans against his mountain of pillows, grinding sleep roughly out of his eyes and then turning them to Sebastian. His right eye glowed slightly, the purple an attractive contrast to the cerulean of its partner.

"Good morning, Bocchan. Your tea is beside you." Sebastian greeted him. Ciel's face is somewhat grumpy, as it always is in the morning. He's almost pouting. "Breakfast will be served in thirty minutes, today it is a poached quail egg and smoked salmon with sides of mint salad with savoury scones." He had to avoid adding _is it to your taste? _Just because it was his birthday. Ciel only nodded as he turned the pages of the London Times and sipped his Earl Gray, the milky white skin of his face imprinted with the creases of his pillow. He remained quiet, which was unusual, as often he would discuss what he read or work or various other things, but today, he was silent and didn't even look up from his paper. Sebastian waited for him to finish and then dressed him in a brand new suit. Ciel didn't seem to notice that it was new, or if he did, he made no comment. Sebastian had thought it appropriate that he wear a new outfit, and it was very becoming on the boy. The shirt was not white, but a soft ivory that complemented, or rather, mimicked his skin. Sebastian always thought that he looked very attractive in black, like a jewel placed on velvet or a star against the midnight sky, and had specifically chosen a black suit today which featured midnight blue pinstripes to marry with his hair, also, the pattern was very much in vogue.

The Earl had a busy day ahead of him, and Sebastian wondered if he was simply avoiding the fact it was his birthday. After breakfast, he had lessons all day, including French, violin and English literature. Later, he had paperwork to go through regarding a new prototype for a train set his company were creating. It needed the approval before Christmas. Ciel said nothing of his birthday all day, nor did anyone else, until it was time for him to head to his office to 'work' – he gave no other explanation, and Sebastian knew he simply desired to be alone. It was a pity that those three were waiting for him.

"Surprise!" They screamed when he opened the door. "Happy birthday, Ciel!" The birthday boy stared at them, in shock bordering on disdain, but his eyes softened slightly, but just slightly, at the sight of the cake they so proudly displayed. Sebastian had spent hours figuring out just the right level of decadence and had finally settles on a three tiered chocolate cake with white frosting and an elegant black damask pattern painstakingly iced on. The pattern itself took close to an hour to complete. Atop it was a black marzipan bow and around the lower tier, _Happy Birthday _was iced in black. Sebastian was very proud of his masterpiece.

"We all made it just for you!" Finnie clapped. "We know you didn't want a party but we know you like sweet things, so do you forgive us?"

"And we know you are very fond of this piece, so I'm sure you'll excuse us…" Bard said as a record began playing. Bach, Ciel's favoured composer.

"And we all got you this…" Meirin blushed, holding out a small box wrapped in blue paper and tied with a gold ribbon. "I hope you like it!" She handed it to him and he stared at it a moment before turning his eyes back to his servants. For once, they were not hard as steel nor did he wear a foul expression. His face had softened and he smiled at them all graciously.

"You really didn't have to do all this for me, let alone buy me something." He said as he undid the ribbon and Sebastian watched expectantly, having aided them in choosing an appropriate gift. Ciel lifted the lid and on a bed of red velvet was an elegantly crafted silver pocket watch with a ruby in the centre. Ciel stared again, unable to find the correct words and so unused to saying, "thank you." He said quietly, lifting it from the box and opening it to admire the pretty face.

"Do you like it?" Finnie asked, his hope in his wide eyes.

"Yes, I do. It is a lovely watch." He said, bestowing upon them a genuine smile, an expression so rarely seen on the boys face. But in an instant it was gone, as though it was painful for him to smile. Hadn't he said he had long since forgotten how?

"I shall go make some tea for everyone. I expect you all to behave while I am gone." He directed at Finnie, Bard and Meirin. They all saluted him and he left them to entertain Ciel.

"Hey, Ciel. You're an adult now, eh?" Bard snickered, elbowing him, his cigarette dangling from his lips. "So how 'bout a little adult fun?" He whispered, holding a bottle of brown liquid in his hand.

"What is that?" Ciel asked, narrowing his eyes and expecting the worst. It was Bard, after all.

"Whiskey from my country. Try it, it's good sh – stuff." He thrust the bottle into his hand. Ciel looked at it like it was a vial of poison. "C'mon, it's your birthday!" Bard encouraged.

"No glasses?" Ciel enquired.

"Just drink it as it is, quick, before Sebastian returns." Ciel warily unscrewed the lid and sniffed it, recoiling at the scent a little before taking a sip, and recoiling further and the strong, burning taste as it slid down his throat.

"That stuff is foul!" He exclaimed, coughing a little.

"Ah, just carry on drinking it, you'll get used to it." He said, patting him on the back. "Don't be such a coward." Ciel shot him a look of utter poison before determinedly tipping his head back and swallowing a large mouthful of the burning, almost sour liquid. His eyes squinted shut but he swallowed yet another before thrusting the bottle back into Bard hand, restraining himself from coughing before spluttering, his throat burning horridly.

At the door, Sebastian could hear what sounded like Ciel choking and quickly entered the room again with his service trolley, just in time to see Bard hide the bottle of alcohol in his inner pocket and see Ciel coughing into his hand, a grimace on his face. Sebastian sighed and sent Bard a warning look that promised he was in trouble, and being in trouble with Sebastian was perhaps a fate worse than death at times.

"Bocchan, why are you coughing?" Sebastian questioned him, taking in the sight of his red cheeks and squinting eyes. Ciel still managed to give him a look of reproach before he composed himself.

"No reason." His voice came out weak and he asked himself why he was hiding the fact he had drunk alcohol from his butler, a mere _servant_. The answer he knew but refused to admit it. He respected Sebastian and didn't want to disappoint him.

"And I suppose you were choking on air?" Sebastian pressed as he reached into Bard's pocket and revealed the bottle of American whiskey. He grimaced at it and gave it back to him. "If you are going to drink alcohol, at least choose something worth drinking." He continued as he produced a bottle of expensive red sauvignon from the cart. Gasps were heard around the room and Bard's eye glittered with amusement. Who knew the straight-edged butler had it in him?

"Wine?" Ciel gasped, just as surprised as everyone else. "You brought wine, didn't you? Not tea." He couldn't help the little grin on his face, nor did he care to. Those few drinks of whisky were already affecting him minutely. Little Ciel had no idea just how strong that particular liquor was.

"How clever, Bocchan. I assumed something like this would happen, given your age and Bard's conniving ways." His tone reminded Bard he wasn't being let off that easily. "And as it is a celebration, I do not see the harm in a glass of wine. It is a very fine bottle, I hear it is the best red available, so I hope you appreciate it." Sebastian smiled as he uncorked the green bottle and poured it into glasses. He handed them out, giving Ciel's his last and held his own up.

"To Ciel." He simply said, and everyone raised their glasses repeating the same. "Happy birthday, Bocchan." He said to Ciel, their glasses joining in a delicate 'clink' before he sipped at the burgundy liquid, his red eyes still on Ciel as he appeared to blush a little before following en suite and tasting the wine.

"It's…" Ciel began, but was lost for words. "Much nicer than that foul stuff." He decided it was fitting to be just a tad insulting, as was in his nature.

"Yes, I thought it would be to your taste." Sebastian smirked in self satisfaction, watching as Ciel less than elegantly drank the remainder of the wine in his glass. Sebastian poured him another and sat watching as Ciel was occupied by Finnie's incessant chattering and Bard replaced the wine in his glass with whiskey. Oh well, can't win them all.

Ciel did rather enjoy the wine, perhaps a little too much. He appreciated the delicate balance of subtle and strong flavours, the bouquet on the nose and the warmth that glowed within him with each mouthful. The whiskey had been sharp and burning, this however, was soft and warming. Because he was so preoccupied with talking to his servants he didn't quite notice just how much he was drinking, however, Sebastian did. He watched as he moved onto the second bottle with a malevolent spark in his ruby eyes. The wine was loosening his tongue and he didn't even realise it. He was engaged in conversation that flowed as freely as the wine, his usual defences lowered and he was even laughing at jokes and stories. The three really did seem to enjoy his company when he was a little kinder to them and revealed he did have something of a personality hidden away behind his dead pan face. Sebastian was going to tell him he was drinking to much, but seeing the glow in his eyes – or rather, eye – was almost moving. He was happy. He was genuinely enjoying himself and Finnie even managed to get him to dance a little, and while he did, his new best friend was still grasped in his hand. Wine. He adored it.

"Bard, Meirin, Finnie. It is after midnight, I suggest you get yourselves to bed. Just because it is the master's birthday does not mean you can neglect your duties tomorrow." _And I expect you will all have hangovers any way. The workload will all be on my shoulders, yet again. _Sebastian sighed.

"Awh, Sebastian! Don't be such a party pooper!" Bard whined, a little drunk. One look from Sebastian was all it took to quieten them all and the diligently bid Ciel goodnight and happy birthday before leaving him. Sebastian observed the slightly messy room, knowing he would have to tidy it after putting Ciel to bed to recover from the amount of alcohol he had consumed. He counted seven glasses of wine, and had no idea how much whiskey he had drunk. He was well and truly drunk, the way his eyes were misted and struggled to lock onto anything and how unsteady he was on his feet confirmed this.

"Sebastian!" Ciel slurred, falling onto the butler, whose body remained sturdy as a pillar as he caught the small boy in his arms. Ciel clung to fists of his jacket and looked up at Sebastian, trying to regain his footing.

"My, my. You are even more worse for the wear than I originally perceived. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea on my behalf." Sebastian spoke to himself as opposed to the drunken teenager hanging off him.

"Sebastian!" Ciel repeated, giggling slightly. "I want to dance. Dance with me." He commanded, finally finding his footing and standing in front of Sebastian determinedly. His snowy complexion was tinged with rouge, a drunken flush that was attractive on the boy.

"You? Dance?" Sebastian said incredulously. "You're worse than I thought." He muttered, knowing the boy despised dancing and avoided it at all costs.

"I'm not that bad!" Ciel retorted, thinking he was talking about his dance skills. "And I danced with you in that – that dress and corset, so I can dance now! You can be the man!" He declared as though he were a genius or had discovered penicillin.

"You wish for me to lead you in a dance, Bocchan?" Sebastian smirked, intrigued with the drunken Ciel who stood before him, gazing up at him with a single bleary eye and ruffled hair.

"I just said that." He frowned in confusion. "Didn't I?" Sebastian made a noise somewhere between a chuckle and a sigh. He bowed slightly and held his hand out to the boy.

"May I have this dance, my lord?" Shockingly, Ciel smiled at him and accepted his hand.

Sebastian led him in a dance and Ciel followed in the lady's steps, surprisingly competent in his movements. Sebastian looked down at him and noticed Ciel was looking up at him, a peculiar expression on his face that he had never seen before. Now that the others were gone, Sebastian reached up and untied his eye patch and it slid to the floor. He brushed hair from his eyes and admired how pretty the boy looked, even drunk. If anything, the rose coloured tinge to his ivory skin made him all the more attractive, and the openness of his face was definitely a welcome change. What was most disarming about his appearance was the smile that played on his lips and grew when their eyes met. Sebastian pressed him close against his body, testing him further. Ciel did not complain as he normally would, instead, he rested his face against Sebastian's broad chest as the demonic butler slowed down, taking him into a much slower, intimate dance. He had one arm tightly around his narrow waist and the other held his hand as he turned him about. Ciel laughed lightly, a beautiful sound that was much too rare to hear him make.

"You're a good dancer, Sebastian." He complimented. An even rarer sound; Ciel praising another.

"Tonight, you aren't too bad yourself. Perhaps it is because the wine has taken away your inhibitions and therefore your clumsiness."

"I'm not that clumsy." Ciel protested, and Sebastian answered him by leaning him back and therefore leaning over him, their bodies still pressing together in a way that was particularly tempting to the butler.

"No, you're right. You're dancing like a feather tonight." Sebastian smirked, bringing him back up. Ciel stumbled forwards a little, the sudden rush of blood to his head making him a little dizzy. He tried to fix his eyes on Sebastian and giggled to see two of him.

"There's two of you!" He laughed. "Which one is you?" He reached his hand up to try and touch the face of the real Sebastian and when he found it, his eyes turned a little more serious. "Sebastian?" He asked.

"Yes, my Lord?" Came the reply.

"Kiss me." Ciel whispered.

"My Lord, you have certainly had too much to drink – " Ciel cut him off by kissing him himself. He grasped Sebastian's tie and lowered his mouth down to his before closing the gap with his mouth. When he broke away Sebastian stared at him with a multitude of emotions confusing him.

"I said kiss me. It's an order." Ciel repeated. Sebastian smirked his little smile before inclining his head slightly.

"Yes, my Lord." He smirked and inclined his head further, meeting Ciel's waiting lips with his own in a much more pleasing manner, more skilful that the boys clumsy forcefulness. Ciel made a small sound somewhere between a sigh and a moan and wrapped his arms around his butler's neck. Sebastian's lips quirked up and as he pulled away from Ciel, who moaned in discontent.

"Most definitely too drunk." He smirked.

"I am not drunk. And Sebastian?"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"I ordered you to kiss me." Sebastian repeated his last words and pressed their lips together once more, pulling his lips away and licking his tongue over Ciel's lower lip and then pushing it into his surprised mouth. Ciel melted into the feeling of Sebastian's body so close to his, his tongue playing havoc with his senses. He had denied being drunk but knew he was. He was kissing a man. His _butler_. Not only his butler, but his _demon _butler. Sebastian pulled away from him and stroked his face.

"I think it is time for you to sleep, Bocchan. It is late and you will be suffering from a terrible hangover the morrow." Ciel shook his head.

"No."

"Bocchan – "

"I said no. I am the master, and it is my birthday, and I will do as I like." Sebastian's nasty smile returned.

"And what is it you would like to do, Bocchan?" He breathed into his ear, flicking his tongue over the lobe and up along the shell. Before he could answer, Sebastian was nipping the lobe with his teeth and proceeded to lick his tongue behind his ear and traced it further down his neck, pausing occasionally to kiss his tender, delicate skin. Each time he did he enjoyed the little noise Ciel would make, and when he nibbled and sucked at the hollow of his throat, he was rewarded with a delicious sounding groan from the young boy, whose breathing was becoming ragged and heavy. Just _how _drunk was the boy? And just what would he do when he was intoxicated like this? Sebastian's hand – which had been at the small of Ciel's back – dipped lower and still the boy didn't have any words of protest to voice, only noises of pleasure as Sebastian persistently kissed his neck and teased him with his teeth. Ciel gripped handfuls of his tailcoat with his fists, tilting his neck to one side to expose more of his skin for Sebastian, whose hand had decided it wanted to test him further and now slipped to his front, trailing down his chest and considerably lower.

"Mmn, Sebastian, what are you – " Ciel cut himself off with his own gasp as Sebastian's hand cupped around a part south of his waist in which a pressure with building. "Sebastian?"

"It is your birthday, my Lord, and as you said, you may do as you wish. Indulge in what you want, in hedonistic pleasures…" Sebastian murmured to him, ceasing his kissing only momentarily before kissing him roughly on the lips.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Ciel stammered, pulling back in alarm at the heat in Sebastian's voice. He looked up at his butler in alarm who wore a look that Ciel could only describe as 'sensual' on his face, his lids lowered slightly, his lopsided little smile on his lips.

"You ordered me to kiss you, did you not? But there is so very much more I could do for you…" Sebastian explained, his breath hot against Ciel's ear as he paused to kiss the lobe, sucking on it. "So many pleasures I could give you, if that is what you desire. So much more than this. I can set your whole body aflame, make you feel like you have never felt before. If that is what you desire…is it, Bocchan?" He slipped his hand into the waistband of Ciel's trousers and his gloved fingers came into contact with his hardening arousal. Ciel gasped and writhed against his hand, half struggling to get away, but half of him longing to stay just where he was; with Sebastian, sinfully.

"Ah, Sebastian…" Ciel moaned as those fingers moved against him.

"Is it what you desire?" Sebastian pressed him, his fingers continuing in their ministrations. Ciel knew he should tell him to stop. He knew this was wrong. He shouldn't let Sebastian do this to him, he _shouldn't want _Sebastian to do that to him, but he was too intoxicated by the wine and by Sebastian to think straight or to care.

"Yes…" He said breathlessly.

"Yes what?" Sebastian said into his neck as his teeth played with his skin.

"It is what I des…desire." Ciel moaned; Sebastian had managed to swiftly undo the buttons of his trousers and they had fallen to the floor, allowing his hand more space to move. He grasped his hand around his master's now fully-formed erection and toyed further with him, making his knees weak and body shudder.

"Yes, my Lord…" Sebastian smirked, lifting the boy into his arms and carrying him to his bedroom. The trousers were left on the floor for a confused Bard to find later.

**A/N **_I bet you all adore me for leaving it there, huh? I need motivation to keep posting it up. That's right, it's actually all completed so I can keep reading, but you can't until you review and tell me how much you love me and need me to continue this for you! I do enjoy teasing you. But you all tease me so! Please, I beg of you, favourite my story and maybe even myself and review for me, it keeps me going, typing out these stories for your enjoyment. I need to know if people enjoy my work otherwise it's truly a waste. So come on, tell me you love me, baby…_

_Zephyr_


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

**Temptation, My Downfall **

In his bedroom, Sebastian laid Ciel onto his bed, looming over him. His fingers, so deft and dexterous, released every button of his waistcoat and shirt in seconds and they were flung aside, leaving him in only his underwear and socks, shoes having been kicked off earlier in the night. Sebastian sat to remove his tailcoat and waistcoat, and loosened his tie. Ciel watched him hungrily, finding it strange that he desired to see the demon unclothed, but not caring. He just gazed at Sebastian – who knew he was watching therefore locked his blood-red eyes with his – as he removed his tie and his fingers seemed to glide over the buttons of his shirt, each one undoing as those white gloved fingers slid over them until his shirt was fully open and his torso was exposed to Ciel's appreciative eyes. Sebastian's body was perfect, not overly muscled but deliciously toned so that every muscle was highlighted in an elegant way. His skin was pale, too pale, reminding Ciel that he was not human, just like his black nails that grew to claws as strong as diamond. But right now, Ciel did not care if he was human or not, for he was beautiful, like something created by Oscar Wilde, a rival to Dorian Gray in his exquisiteness. He finally removed the shirt entirely, the light of the candles illuminating his ivory skin but lending no warmth to its pallor. Those arms that carried Ciel with such ease were lean, strong, and they were moving, his hands resting either side of Ciel as he knelt above him. From this angle, the candlelight caused his lashes to cast long shadows down his angular, handsome face, and they fluttered like spiders legs, like the fingers that crawled over Ciel's skin.

"How small you are, Bocchan. Like a porcelain doll in your perfection." Sebastian admired his boyish figure, untainted by the adolescence that he was already in the grip of and yet still managed to remain a beautiful boy, so delicate and splendid; it was no wonder those people had obsessed over him. In a world obsessed with beauty, such a rare jewel was utterly irresistible.

Sebastian ripped his gloves off with his teeth, throwing them on the floor with the pile of clothes accumulating there. Ciel lay trapped between his knees placed either side of his waist, gazing up at the butler, his face still flushed, from alcohol and arousal, an intoxicating mixture. Sebastian smiled down at him, stroking his hand along his chest, enjoying their skin contacting without the barrier of his gloves. Ciel, too, seemed to enjoy it, particularly when Sebastian's hand paused in its slithering, his forefinger rubbing a circle around Ciel's small, rose-bud nipple.

Sebastian wondered just what the hell he was doing, in bed with his master half-clothed, his hands touching him in places they should be forbidden to wander. Ciel was his master, and there was not a chance that he would allow him to do this to him if he weren't drunk. But he was drunk, and he was laid out all pretty for him, so how could he resist? Of course he had noticed Ciel's beauty before, but had never thought to act upon the arousal he would feel at the sight of him naked as he dress him. There was a visible line between Master and Butler, and he had just crossed it. Perhaps it was a very devious thing, taking advantage of his drunken state like this, but did that matter when those delicate, small-boned hands were reaching up for him? Did it matter when he was a demon without morals but with needs, and when there was this exquisite boy waiting for him, willing and wanting him? No, it did not matter. It did not matter one bit.

And so as those small hands reached for him he bent down to kiss those parted lips that were begging for him. He took his mouth down to his chest where he licked his pointed tongue over the pink nubs adorning Ciel's slim chest, relishing the taste of his skin, as sweet as he had always thought it would be. He could hear his master heart beat pounding against his chest as his sinful mouth took hold of one of those rosebuds and his tongue toyed with it, fluttering in impossibly rapid movements against it, causing Ciel to moan and his chest to thrust out to meet that unbearably pleasurable sensation. His back arched off the mattress to Sebastian, exhaling a long sigh at the waves of pleasure coursing through him.

Ciel wondered just what the hell he was doing, in bed with his butler half-clothed. He was a man, and his servant, and he was delivering to him all kinds of pleasure at the highest possible levels that he really just did not give a damn. Sebastian was a beautiful man – demon, rather – and it was his job to serve him, wasn't it? To please him. Therefore there wasn't really anything wrong with the way his tongue and hands slithered against his body, devouring him like one day he would his soul. Sebastian was the bad guy, and as a bad guy he was undoubtedly doing this for his own pleasures too. But to hell with logic. What did it matter when Sebastian was removing his underwear with his teeth?

Sebastian stripped away the last articles of Ciel's fine clothing and he lay exposed to him, a frail little doll that he feared would break under his touch. He looked so…fragile. But wasn't he? Behind his cold and brutal exterior painted so finely in riches and beauty, wasn't he just a damaged, scared little boy? Without Sebastian, he would be dead. Even now, if Sebastian were to leave him, he would be lost. It pleased the butler to know that he was so vital to the rich little boy, the Queen's guard dog.

"Mm, Sebastian…" Ciel said in a drawn-out moan, the butler's voice like sweet poison on his lips. Sebastian's hands were caressing up his slender thighs, making his skin tingle and his breath halt in anticipation. They creeped around his back to rest on his buttocks, lifting him up for his hips to meet Sebastian's waiting mouth. Ciel watched, almost in shock, as Sebastian's smiling lips parted and he engulfed his aching need entirely. Eyes that had been half-lidded in desire flew open in surprise only to close once again in lust. It seemed those emotions married together hand-in-hand.

Coherent thoughts vanished from Ciel's alcohol befuddled brain as that devilish mouth worked its way along Ciel's erection. Sebastian watched Ciel's face intently, loving the way his cheeks were red with the way his body was indeed aflame, just as Sebastian had promised him. His blood was a rushing river within him, heating his body to a dangerous level. The way Sebastian's lips pressed against him and oh God, his tongue and that warm wetness…

"Oh God, hn, Sebas – ahh!" He cried, unable to finish words any more or make more than those beautiful noises that were only heard in times like this, a serenade to Sebastian's lewd ears. Ciel's body shook with the force of his climax, his hips bucking in Sebastian's firm hands, head flying back against the pillows and hands desperately clutching handfuls of the sheets beneath him. His serenade continued and Sebastian drank it all down…

Ciel collapsed onto the bed, his chest heaving as he struggled to take air into his lungs. Sebastian's tongue slithered out from between his lips and he licked them clean, his hand wiping away what had trickled down his chin. Perhaps _this _was why people celebrated their birthdays.

"My, my, Bocchan, you do appear to be a little exhausted." Sebastian teased and Ciel's eyes opened to a slit, much like a snakes, and almost as venomous as one.

"Not at all." He breathed, increasingly aware that he was sobering up slightly. He sat and again his hands reached for Sebastian, who was pulled down onto him. Their bare bodies connected for a moment, and in that moment, Ciel could swear his heart stopped altogether. Sebastian had such a powerful effect on him. The butler leaned on his forearms, gazing down at Ciel's pretty face and kissing each of his cheeks before his lips found his again.

"How sweet you taste…a mixture of sugar, wine and you." He murmured in a sensual voice. "It is intoxicating." Lips that said such sweet words crept over Ciel's skin, making him shiver in delight and want. He had never felt so adored than he did at that moment as Sebastian kissed and caressed him into a euphoria, seeming to know the human body perfectly as he stimulated every sensitive place on his doll-like body, melting his heart and firing up his nerve endings so his whole body tingled until he could barely stand it. The pleasure was so intense it was torturous, and he couldn't handle much more.

"Sebastian." Ciel breathed the name weakly. He felt weak; is whole body seemed to be made of air. Sebastian looked up at him, still holding his wrist to his mouth, and when he spoke his lips brushed against his too-sensitive skin and he stifled a moan once again. "Stop." He managed to say breathily.

"Is it too much for you, Bocchan?" Sebastian smirked against his skin, his tongue darting out to lick along the blue veins of his slender wrist. Ciel only nodded. "But we have barely begun…" Sebastian drawled.

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked him, suddenly intrigued. Sebastian let his arm fall to the bed and crawled over him again, pinning the boy down beneath his elegant body.

"I told you I can set your whole body aflame, did I not? That I can make you feel as you never have before…"

"Yes." Ciel answered meekly, the proximity of Sebastian to him so tantalising.

"Well, I'm not quite finished with you yet." Sebastian smirked, moving back and lifting Ciel's hips once more. Ciel watched him with curious anticipation.

Sebastian's wicked tongue appeared once more and Ciel watched him as that tongue connected with his flesh, licking up his thigh and further still until it connected with his virgin entrance. Ciel gasped to feel him there, the feeling so unusual that he couldn't decide if it was pleasurable or not. He was almost horrified at what Sebastian was doing, but still too far gone to care and deciding Sebastian was a demon anyway, what did it matter? Everything he was doing with him right now was such a richly decadent sin that he wanted more of, would gladly give his soul for, but ironically, he already had. As that slick tongue moved against him, the moan that escaped his lips said it all. Sebastian felt satisfied with the noises Ciel was making, in the way he was unable to contain the pleasure _he _was causing him to feel, and the erotic groan he made as he pushed his tongue into him drove him wild and he was struggling to control himself from taking the boy then and there, from making him cry out and scream for him, to plead for mercy and to bleed his beautiful blood…

But no, Sebastian knew better than to do that. He knew Ciel wasn't ready. Yet.

Sebastian slid two of his own fingers into his mouth, wetting them sufficiently before he moved them to where his mouth had once been and began mimicking the movements of his tongue, encircling the muscles that he knew would be tight, too tight, for him just now. His other hand reached down to caress Ciel's chest, his fingers teasing his nipples to distract him as one of his fingers pushed into him, earning a surprised – but not painful – gasp from Ciel.

"That feels…strange." He remarked as Sebastian thrust that finger in and out of him, moving it around as much as possible to loosen him. He simply smiled at Ciel in a somewhat sadistic way before pushing a second finger into him, earning another sharp exhale of breath from the blue-haired boy. "Sebastian?" Ciel sent him a searching look and Sebastian once again smiled at him, showing no intention of stopping what he was doing as his fingers worked within Ciel, igniting a peculiar feeling within him. He didn't know what he wanted: for him to stop or to carry on, but he knew he still wanted something more. He wanted Sebastian.

"Bocchan, we can stop any time you want." Sebastian said softly as he flicked his fingers inside of him.

"Nn, no, I don't want to." Ciel said in a choked voice.

"Oh really? How interesting. What _do _you want?" Sebastian pried, curving his fingers inside him and making Ciel moan and writhe, his skin shining with sweat from his body heat. Ciel was still drunk, still uninhibited, and so he didn't think twice about his answer.

"I want you." He moaned, and Sebastian withdrew his fingers, unable to wait any more. He unbuttoned his trousers and removed them, throwing on the floor, now completely naked with Ciel who openly stared at him, at his bare and beautiful body, every limb defined and slender but strong, his skin so flawlessly pale and his…his…

"Raise your legs around my waist." Sebastian said softly, aiding Ciel to place them just where he wanted and moving so that the head of his erection brushed against Ciel's buttocks. Ciel himself was feeling a little more sober now that he realised what Sebastian was going to do, and wondering if he wanted him to. His eyes swept over his body bent over him, his skin felt his warm lips against his and his raven black hair tickling his cheeks and decided, _yes_. "Are you ready?" Sebastian asked him in that same gentle voice.

"Yes. Enter me." Ciel murmured, the uncharacteristic choice of words surprising Sebastian but he just smiled down at him, stroking his cheek with his hand before he pushed against Ciel's opening, eliciting a choked cry from the boy as he slowly pushed into him.

"Sebast…Sebastian...it hurts." Ciel whimpered, holding onto his broad back desperately, his fingers unable to find anything to cling to and so he made do with clawing them into Sebastian's heated skin, eliciting a moan from the demon.

"The pain disappears, please, bear with it a little longer. You'll get used to it." Sebastian replied, his voice slightly unsteady, so very unlike the always composed butler whose face was intriguing to Ciel. He concentrated instead on that, observing how Sebastian's eyes were downcast, watching what he was doing, and his skin was so faintly tinged pink. Ciel noticed that he had very long black eyelashes before his eyes closed instantly as a stinging pain made itself known to him. Sebastian kept driving into him, impossibly deep, but still he wasn't finished. He kept moving into him until with a satisfied groan he halted momentarily. Ciel's nails were still digging into his back, little pitiful whimpers escaping his lips at the pain, whimpers that turned into whines as Sebastian began moving, pulling out only to push back in again. He went slowly, considering how Ciel would be in discomfort, and his body wouldn't allow him to speed up anyway; his muscles clenched around him excruciatingly tightly, trying to stop him, but it felt _so good _that there was nothing that could stop him now.

Ciel gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the pain and wondering why Sebastian would do this to him when it hurt and he had promised him only pleasure. Maybe he would get used to it, as he said. He tried to relax himself, but every time Sebastian moved into him it hurt and he knew he was bleeding when he felt the warm trickle of blood down his skin and smelt the metallic tang in the air. Why would Sebastian hurt him, though?

"Tilt your hips up a little." That silky voice said, and he complied. Sebastian thrust into him again and again, and every time, Ciel felt less pain and more…pleasure. Whenever Sebastian thrust into him, he hit something on his way that felt good, so good. And as the pain decreased and he indeed grew used to the feeling, the pleasure could become the dominant feeling. Ciel clutched at Sebastian for a completely different reason now, his whimpering now that of need, not pain.

"Ohh…" Ciel sighed as Sebastian's powerful hips increased their speed and every time he pushed into him, his skin slapped against his stingingly. "Sebastian…" Ciel moaned, his fingers of one hand tangling in his ebony hair as the other clutched onto his strong upper arm that was supporting Sebastian's weight above him, the other was holding onto Ciel's hip to keep him in place, the black nails digging into him deliciously. Ciel's heart was skipping like a broken record, and he was singing brokenly, crying out that name and those noises constantly.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel's thin back and pulled him up with him, holding him intimately close to his body as he continued his now upward thrusting. Ciel cried out again at the change in angle and the delicious, raw pleasure consuming him, his skin burning hot and pressed flush up against Sebastian's, who still held him against his chest with one arm while his other hand guided Ciel's hips to meet with his own. Ciel listened enthralled to each noise Sebastian made, the occasional groans and moans and sighs he made, showing he was enjoying himself just as much as Ciel, if not more. Probably more. Ciel still felt a twinge of pain every time Sebastian thrust into him, always so deeply and thoroughly. He was so…talented, in that department. How typical of him to be so good at everything.

Sebastian was being particularly brutal now, and Ciel didn't know just how much more his body could take, especially when a long-fingered hand crept around to tease his erection, doubling his pleasure to an unbearable level and it only took seconds for him to scream out that name and shake with his release, but Sebastian didn't stop his thrusting for a second, instead grasped Ciel either side of his hips and drove him down onto him with such force, Ciel thought he could easily break him if he wanted to. Sebastian brought him down one more time before he threw his head back and cried out that forbidden name he never spoke.

"Ciel!" It sounded like a profanity, the way he called it.

Sebastian still held onto Ciel, who was collapsed against his slick chest, and they remained that way as they both regulated their breathing and recovered from the strength of their orgasms. Long, intimate moments later during which Sebastian held Ciel close to him and Ciel relished the feeling of those strong arms holding him so lovingly, Sebastian laid Ciel on the bed and gazed down at him, his red eyes softened to rose.

"Satisfied?" He asked him, smoothing hair from his feverish brow. Ciel smiled wearily up at him.

"Yes. But…that hurt." He muttered.

"My _deepest_ apologies, Bocchan." Sebastian grinned.

"It didn't just hurt though." Ciel offered.

"It is as they say; 'beware the beast but enjoy the feast he offers'" Ciel smiled at the reply and yawned. "I think it is time you slept, it is late. Come, I'll clean you and dress you." Ciel shook his head.

"I'm too tired, do it tomorrow." Sebastian smirked, raking his eyes over Ciel's filthy body that was stained in various bodily fluids.

"Shall we dress you, at least?" Sebastian asked nonetheless.

"No, I'm fine. I'm tired. Lie with me?" Ciel asked innocently. Sebastian chuckled and lay down with Ciel, holding his small body close again and pulling the covers over them. Ciel nestled happily in his arms and fell asleep immediately, a deep sleep paralysing him. Sebastian took that opportunity to dress and leave, kissing his forehead before he left.

"Sleep well, Ciel."

**A/N **_Anyone recognise the quote 'please, bear with it a little longer. You'll get used to it,'? It's a direct quote from chapter eight of the manga that I couldn't resist using, as that scene is so teasing. Toboso Yana certainly tortures us shounen ai fans sometimes! Well that's all for now, you're going to have to review and beg me for more. Come on, let's hear it. _Lady Zephyr, we can't live without your exquisite lemony goodness! We are unworthy! _And so on and so forth. I promise plenty of fluff and lemon is to come, so click that button darlings. Oh, and if you recognise this lyric, you know what I was listening to to inspire me._

_The wicked game that you play so good, I'm falling hard just like you knew I would, this won't last, it's too good, I can't stop but I know I should… *sings*_

_Zephyr_


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

**In The Cold Light Of Morning**

Despite Ciel's drunken birthday antics, Sebastian woke him promptly the next morning at the usual time, knowing the young master would scold him if he was allowed to sleep in and neglect his duties. Of course, weighing heavily on his mind was whether or not the young master would remember what had happened between them that night, and what his sober reaction would be. The worst case scenario was he would be furious with Sebastian and find some just punishment for him, but he would not 'fire' him as before being his butler, he was his demon, and he would follow him to the ends of hell. Besides, he was arrogantly certain that Ciel needed him. There was no point in mulling over thing, and so Sebastian knocked on the door as he always did and entered the room with the morning tea. Ciel was still fast asleep and the sheets had slipped to reveal his bare body. If he did not remember last night, then Sebastian was fairly certain he would not need to remind him. Sleeping naked was something Ciel Phantomhive did not do, and not only that, but his body was still stained with bodily fluids including the blood on his thighs. Sebastian felt a twinge of guilt at hurting him.

Guilt? He felt _guilt_? That was not like him at all. Why would he feel guilt?

He brushed it off and set the trolley beside his bed and before waking him by opening the curtains, he gazed affectionately at his sleeping form, so (deceptively) innocent. Only thirteen and Sebastian had made fast work of making sure there wasn't an ounce of innocence left in his body. Oh well, he was only following orders, after all. He pulled the curtains open and light illuminated the room. Ciel groaned in discontent and turned away from the offending sun, dragging the covers over his head and then bolting upright, realising something was amiss. Realising he was nude. He looked down at himself, the covers pooling at his waist, his torso bare, and then looked at Sebastian, his face a priceless picture of confusion and denial. He also felt a strong discomfort in his behind and couldn't for the life of him figure out why, but sitting hurt.

"Good morning, Bocchan." Sebastian greeted brightly.

"Why am I naked?" Ciel asked, ignoring Sebastian's greeting. Sebastian's eyes glimmered with malice and he walked over to the bed, kneeling on it and looming over Ciel, pushing him backwards. Ciel stared at him with a confused and fearful frown on his face, his pretty eyes wide with shock, unable to respond or order Sebastian to stop whatever he was doing.

"You don't remember? You surrendered yourself to me all night. We made passionate, uncontrolled love together, Ciel." He purred, adding his birth name, something he was forbidden to call him, making the statement all the more intimate. Ciel's eyes swam with disbelief and Sebastian simply smiled at him, trailing a hand down his chest and leaning down to kiss his surprised lips. Still he couldn't respond, but the feel of those lips on his brought a rush of memories back to him. Oh dear god, he had, hadn't he? He could remember it now that his hungover brain was working overdrive. The dance that led to such sinful things…

"Sebastian!" Ciel shoved him roughly back, his face flushing bright red. He didn't know what else to say. What _could _he say in a time like this? He was mortified that he, master of the house, had done…_that_…with a servant, a man! How could he? _Why_ would he? He stared at Sebastian, who was kneeling before him on the bed, as composed as always with that infuriating smirk on his face. His exquisitely structured face, with his elegant features, so strong but beautiful. Ciel studied him closely, images of that face during their love making flashing into his mind, the way his skin was flushed and his eyes glazed, the way he threw his head back and so recklessly called his name…

"Bocchan, you have a busy day ahead of you." Sebastian interrupted him. "Won't you take your morning tea before it gets late?" Ciel decided to do the adult thing; act like it had never happened. But it was pretty damn difficult to when he was experiencing a strong discomfort down below and his skin was so filthy. He would need to bathe. Sebastian would need to wash him. Sebastian would have to see him so exposed and dirtied. Oh, the world was a cruel place. Ciel decided that obstacle would be crossed when he came to it, and for now he sat in bed, the covers carefully covering his hips, as he sipped his tea and read the papers. Sebastian stood dutifully beside him, watching him. Ciel could feel his eyes on him and found it hard to prevent from blushing when he was so embarrassed.

"I need to bathe." Ciel said, turning his face from Sebastian.

"I have already drawn a bath for you." Sebastian bowed slightly. "As a butler, I can predict your needs."

"And as a fiend." Ciel muttered. Sebastian heard but chose to ignore that comment. Ciel was about to stand when he remembered he was naked. But then, would use was it requesting a shirt to dress in simply to walk to the bathroom? Sebastian saw him naked daily and now had seen him naked in a much more intimate situation than dressing him. And so he stood, letting the covers fall from him and Sebastian glanced over his body. Ciel scowled at him and looked down at himself.

"I'm bleeding?" He gasped upon seeing the blood staining his fair skin. "Why am I bleeding?"

"It couldn't be helped, Bocchan. It was your first time, after all." Sebastian said and Ciel clenched his fists.

"Sebastian, I order you never to speak of this again. Ever. Now shut up and take me to my bath." He hissed. Sebastian looked over him once more and sighed before pushing him back on the bed. Ciel gawped up at him, his mouth unable to form words in his anger at his order being disobeyed. His mouth tried to find the words to express his anger but instead he was silenced with a passionate kiss from Sebastian, whose body was too close to his. He was pressed right against him, pinning him down with his weight.

"I am not drunk now, Sebastian! Get off me, that's an order." Ciel gasped, trying to push him away.

"No." Sebastian said in a serious, toneless voice. "You seem to have forgotten how much you enjoyed yourself last night, what a shame. Shall I remind you?" He kissed his neck where faint bruises had formed from his biting. His hand reached up to toy with his nipples and still Ciel tried to get away, struggling uselessly and half-heartedly, because yes, he remembered, with every passing second he remembered. Sebastian's ministrations only reminded him of how good he could make him feel, and his anger was slowly seeping away as he gave into him. Sebastian's teeth nipped at his skin and his tongue licked against him, his mouth sending him into a delicious reverie.

"Sebastian, stop…" He refrained from moaning.

"But Ciel," Sebastian said, and his name sounded so smooth and silky when he said it, "You're upset, shouldn't I try my hardest to cheer you up, as your butler?"

"This is not proper behaviour." Ciel snapped, stifling another moan by biting down on his lip.

"I do not believe in proper or improper behaviour. Just give in, Ciel. I told you I could set your whole body aflame and I did, didn't I? Now do you remember how much you enjoyed yourself last night?" He whispered as his hand reached down to Ciel's hardening arousal and grasped him, that hand sliding temptingly up his length.

"Mmn, Sebastian…" Ciel moaned, his eyes closing. Yes, he was giving in, his resolve dissolving entirely.

"I can make you remember, Ciel. All you have to do is tell me to." Sebastian murmured into his ear, his hand still working on him and his lips kissing his collarbone. "Call my name." He squeezed the head of his erection and Ciel's back arched up off the mattress.

"Sebastian!" He cried, and said butler aimed his erection upwards so he spilled his seed onto his own chest, dirtying him further. Ciel fell back against the bed, breathing hard.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian breathed into his ear, and Ciel reached up for him, drawing him into a breathless kiss.

Ciel impatiently pulled off Sebastian's tie and began working on his buttons as the demon chuckled at the boys impatience, still kissing him, still thrilling him. Sebastian helped Ciel to remove the rest of his clothes, as impatient as he was, longing to get re-acquainted with his new lover. Ciel wouldn't meet his eyes, and he knew that he was embarrassed. How innocent he could be at times.

"I do believe you are blushing, Ciel." Sebastian remarked.

"Shut up. And when did I say you could call me Ciel?" He snapped to hide his embarrassment that he was acting so shamelessly. Sebastian grinned, ripping off his gloves with his sharp, white teeth and tossing them aside.

"You didn't have to. I know you like it when I do, Ciel." Sebastian replied, dipping his head down to capture one of Ciel's nipples with his lips, fluttering his tongue against it and drawing another long moan from the boy. "Ciel." He simply said when he lifted his head. He touched Ciel's lips with his fingers, tracing their shape before he pushed his forefinger and middle finger in. Ciel instinctively understood what he desired of him and licked his tongue over them, wetting them and knowing just why he needed him to. He shuddered in anticipation, shocked at himself, at his own lustful desires. A thousand questions raced in his mind and he ignored all of them as Sebastian withdrew his fingers from his mouth and kissed his damp lips, taking his fingers down his body to push inside of him one by one, earning groans from Ciel as he curved them inwards, searching for his sweet place and knowing he was doing the right thing when Ciel's groans of discomfort turned into gasps of impending need. He writhed beneath him, his eyes closed and breathing heavy.

"Oh God…Sebastian…" He moaned and the demonic butler felt like moaning with him. Such an erotic sound from such an innocent looking boy. He couldn't disguise how aroused he was and didn't need to. Ciel pulled him up to him again, for some reason enjoying his weight on him. There was something reassuring about it. Sebastian kissed him deeply, his tongue massaging against his in his mouth as his fingers thrust into him and scissored the tight walls of muscle.

Ciel suddenly pushed Sebastian back and onto the bed, his fingers slipping out of him and he straddled over his thighs. He smirked at the look on the butlers face.

"It's your turn." He said, eyeing the large erection he possessed.

"You don't have to." Sebastian said softly. Ciel smiled at him wickedly and lowered his head down, opening his mouth and taking Sebastian into it. He had his eyes closed but flicked them upwards to meet with Sebastian's, seeing that he was watching him with hungry eyes. He began pumping his erection with his mouth, mimicking what Sebastian had done to him last night. He must have been doing something right, because he grew harder, hotter, and his face was contorted with pleasure. His hand gripped the back of Ciel's head and he began guiding his movements to go faster, to take him in further. Ciel breathed steadily through his nose as he felt his erection nudging his throat, and he surprised Sebastian by pushing his mouth down and taking his full length down his throat, much to the shock and pleasure of Sebastian, who groaned loudly and thrust into his mouth, keeping his head where it was before stopping suddenly and pulling Ciel up. Ciel wiped his mouth, studying Sebastian's face.

"Was that any good?" He asked him shyly. Sebastian lifted his face to his and kissed him.

"I didn't think you would be so talented with your mouth, Ciel. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No!" Ciel blushed furiously. Sebastian chuckled darkly and positioned Ciel above his hips.

"Are you ready?" He asked him again, just like last night. Ciel nodded and was pushed down onto Sebastian's erection that was lubricated with his own saliva. He bit down on his lip as he penetrated him, feeling as though he was being torn apart. Though he could recall the pain, it felt different when he was sober. "Does it hurt too much?" Sebastian asked attentively, distracting him by stroking his member.

"I'm – _aah_ – ok. Just keep going." He groaned as he sheathed Sebastian completely. He was kept still, neither of them moving, to become accustomed to the feeling again. "It hurts more than last night." Ciel gasped.

"That's because you are sober, Bocchan. I must say, I'm surprised you're so complacent today." Sebastian grinned, guiding Ciel with his hands.

"Shut up." The boy retorted. "I can do what I like." He said as he followed Sebastian's hands and repeated the lift/lower process with his hips.

"So you _like _it, do you, Bocchan?" Sebastian teased.

"Don't call me Bocchan when we're…"

"Making love? Fucking?" Sebastian finished for him when he couldn't, smiling that catty smile. "So when I'm fucking you, I should call you by your name, Ciel?" He thrust deeply into him when he said his name and Ciel moaned, his hands clawing at Sebastian's chest.

"Yes…" He moaned. Sebastian wasn't sure if it was a response or not, but he loved the way it sounded. He carried on his thrusting and Ciel met it from atop him, his hips rolling perfectly now. "Oh God, yes…" He moaned, riding Sebastian faster, driving him closer to coming. He tightened his grip on Ciel's erection, wanting him to come with him. He dug his nails into Ciel's hip and the boy choked out a moan.

"Do you like that, Ciel?" He asked, moving his hand to drag his nails down his small back, earning a whimpering moan from him as he continued riding him, going faster as his release drew closer.

"Ahn, oh God, yes!" He cried out, the combination of the pain and pleasure driving him over the edge and he came for the second time that day, this time on his butler, who followed shortly after, the convulsing of his muscles around him unbearably good. Ciel fell against his chest, gasping for breath.

"My, my, Bocchan. You're quite dirty, aren't you? Shall we take a bath?" Sebastian said, somewhat breathless, and gathered him into his arms and carried him to his large, luxurious bathroom, drawing another bath as the last had gone tepid. As they waited for the tub to fill, Ciel sat somewhat uncomfortably.

"Don't you dare tell any of the servants about this." Ciel warned him in a sour voice.

"Do not fret, Bocchan. This is just our little secret." Sebastian replied, holding his finger to his lips as the tub filled with steaming water. Ciel was wearing a blush and didn't look at Sebastian until the butler closed the space between them and knelt in front of him, making him look at him. "Are you ok?" He asked him, concerned.

"I'm fine." Ciel batted his hand away.

"Are you embarrassed? Ashamed?" Sebastian pried. Ciel looked away. "Ah, so that's it. You're ashamed of yourself. Why? What reason have you to be ashamed?"

"You're a man! And my butler!" Ciel cried, hiding his face in his hands. "It's wrong!"

"As I thought." Sebastian sighed, lifting Ciel's face to look at him. "Don't worry, I will not tell a soul. I swear. And as for my gender, do not fret over it."

"How? How can't I fret? Men shouldn't love other men!" He exclaimed, and then slapped his hand over his mouth. He hadn't just said that. Oh, he had, and Sebastian was staring at him in disbelief. Now it was his turn to be lost for words.

"Love? You love me?" He asked tenderly.

"No. I didn't mean that, I meant, physically." Ciel said, folding his arms. "Don't be ridiculous." Sebastian shook his head and stroked the side of Ciel's face.

"I apologise for making assumptions, Bocchan." He kissed him softly and Ciel relaxed a little. "I believe the bath is ready."

Sebastian helped Ciel into the tub and followed him in. The boy leaned back against his butler and relaxed in the hot, scented water, closing his eyes. Sebastian picked up the bar of rose scented lye soap and lathered it in his hands, proceeding to slather it over Ciel's arms, massaging him as he went. Ciel sighed happily and leaned forward to allow Sebastian access to his back. His masterful fingers worked every knot out of his muscle and his hands caressed him into a state of tranquillity. He could have fallen asleep then and there in the warm water with Sebastian's legs around him, his body behind him like a pillow. His soapy hands slipped around his back and to his front and Ciel leaned back against him once more, his head against his shoulder and Sebastian's hands cleaning the filth from his skin. As always, those hands felt so good.

Sebastian cleaned his whole body, washing away all evidence of their night of passion and their morning of remembrance. Ciel's eyes were closed and he almost feared he was asleep until he looked up at him and smiled. Smiled. That alone threw Sebastian. He mulled over what they had talked about, wondering if Ciel truly did have feelings for him and what that meant. Ciel was his master, and his contractor. One day Ciel's soul would be his, and until then, he was to serve him in any way he wished him to (and now that seemed to have extended to serving him in the bedroom) until his time was up and the contract ended. Perhaps he was just making assumptions after all. The young master was a sly and clever person; he wouldn't fall for a demon that would devour his soul. He wasn't that foolish.

Sebastian was his servant, his demon and his lover. Nothing more.

**A/N **_I really do spoil you guys. I didn't intend to follow smut with smut but it just happened. So much lemon…but as they say, when life gives you lemons, make lemonade. I hope this lemonade was sweet enough to satiate you. Please, tell me, did you enjoy it? I'm waiting for your sweet words, my dears. Click that button and review for me, and I promise you will be rewarded. *winks*_

_Zephyr. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

**A Poison So Sweet **

As days passed, the Phantomhive household returned to normality. Ciel continued with his business and Sebastian with his duties, but every day he looked after him with a longing that Ciel secretly felt too. Christmas was fast approaching, a holiday when all should be merry, but both were preoccupied with their feelings.

Sebastian couldn't forget Ciel's words in the bathroom the morning after his birthday.

"_Men shouldn't love other men!" _He had declared. Sebastian had not accepted his excuse at all and wondered if perhaps the young master held feelings for his demonic butler. That led him to question his own feelings. Did he want Ciel just for his body (and his soul) or for his heart, too? He couldn't help but stare after him wistfully, desiring to kiss him, to hold him. He knew it was more than a craving of the flesh, but he was content to live in denial for as long as he had to, convincing himself that Ciel was just a toy to him, something to satisfy his desires when he needed him.

Ciel's predicament consumed his every thought. Did he really have feelings for Sebastian? If so, did that make him gay? But he was engaged to Elizabeth. He had to carry on the Phantomhive bloodline. And if he did, what could he do? Sebastian was a demon. A beautiful demon, but a demon nonetheless. He would consume his soul one day when his duties were complete, and as a demon, he was a sly, manipulative being and probably just using Ciel for his own pleasures.

Why, whenever he though that, did his heart ache so?

Was the notion that Sebastian had made love to him only to satisfy his own desires to blame? Did he really feel for him? Did he really want him?

Ciel watched Sebastian as he poured tea, watched his graceful movements, listened to his musical voice, stared at his exquisite face…he was like an angel, a dark angel.

No, he was a demon. A selfish, cold demon. Ciel was nothing more than a meal ticket to him.

On the twentieth of December, Ciel received a letter from the Queen.

_Dearest __Ciel,_

_I am concerned by the importation of opium in London. It is a growing problem and I wish for you to investigate where dealers are receiving their supplies._

_Yours truly,_

_Victoria. _

Ciel frowned when he read the letter. Opium. He knew just where to go.

"Sebastian, prepare the carriage. We're paying our friend Lau a visit." He ordered.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian bowed and turned, leaving Ciel in his office. He stared after him, watching as he swiftly and elegantly walked away, the tails of his coat fluttering and the light reflecting from his ebony black hair, so like that of a crow's wing. He sighed and stood, shrugging his suit jacket on and finding Sebastian waiting by the front entrance holding a coat.

"It is a cold day, Bocchan, do you not wish to change?"

"No, this will be fine." Ciel replied tonelessly as Sebastian helped him into a fur-lined coat. Ciel pulled matching gloves on as Sebastian wound a scarf around his neck and fastened the coat.

"What business are we on?"

"Queens's orders. She is concerned with the opium drug trade and I know Lau is involved." Ciel said as they walked to the carriage. He pulled his hood up against the light snow.

"How beautiful…the snow coats the world in white, making it seem almost pure and innocent." Sebastian commented, holding his hand out. Snowflakes melted when they connected to his gloves hands.

"Almost." Ciel murmured. Sebastian liked snow. It didn't exist in his world and fascinated him. "Sebastian, perhaps we should wait until it stops snowing." Ciel said loudly, as his butler seemed to be transfixed with watching the snow fall. He turned to Ciel, his eyelashes blanketed in melting snow. When he blinked, the droplets slid down his face and he appeared to be crying.

"Why, Bocchan?" He asked. Ciel faltered, having not expected to be questioned.

"Because it's cold and the journey to Lau's is quite long. You'll be exposed to the weather." He hurried, blushing. Sebastian stared at him. Ciel was concerned for him? Perhaps he did care about him after all…

"Bocchan, it is my duty to serve you. I will be fine. Now hurry into the carriage before you catch a cold." He said, bowing and offering his hand. Ciel took it and allowed him to help him into the carriage. Sebastian pulled the hood of his black coat up and sat guided the horses to Lau's.

The snowfall increased on their journey, making the roads dangerous. Sebastian feared the horses would not be able to cope in such harsh conditions and he himself was finding it hard to see. The cold did not bother him; in fact, he rather enjoyed it. A rapping from within the carriage caused him to stop. He opened the door to the carriage.

"Sebastian, the snow is too heavy." Ciel said, concern colouring his voice and cheeks.

"I agree, Bocchan. I do not think we will make the journey. I did not foresee the snowfall growing so heavy today."

"What shall we do?" Ciel asked.

"I could take you home quickly, but I fear you being exposed to such harsh conditions. It could worsen your health."

"And we can't leave the carriage…"

"Well, I know there is a farm ahead. We could shelter there until the storm ceases."

"Very well. Hurry." Ciel ordered. Sebastian returned to his seat and guided the horses to the barn. The farm workers would not be there in the winter.

Sebastian checked the barn and found it heavily locked. He easily broke the chains and opened the large wooden doors. Inside it was dry, and first he led Ciel inside.

"I will bring the horses in, please wait." He said, doing so and then closing the doors securely. He removed his damp outer coat, scarf and gloves.

"It's freezing. I hope the storm doesn't last long." Ciel mumbled. The horses seemed content eating hay in the corner and Sebastian searched the room. He found candles and lit them, using one to light his way as he explored the large wooden barn. He climbed a ladder and discovered a few chests upstairs amongst horse saddles and such. Inside the chests were blankets and more candles.

"Bocchan." Sebastian said, wrapping a blanket around him. "I have no qualms returning for assistance – "

"No. It's too dangerous. Stay with me." Ciel interrupted. "Just…make a fire, or something." Sebastian smiled and nodded, piling hay together with wood sourced by breaking a ladder. He used a candle to light it. Ciel sat close to it and shivered slightly.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian asked him softly, sitting beside him.

"I'm fine…it's just cold." He replied. Sebastian hesitated before he put an arm around Ciel. "Seb-Sebastian?" He stuttered.

"Body heat is the most effective way of staying warm." Sebastian said, pulling him closer and dragging another blanket over them. "I can't have you falling ill now, can I?" He chuckled quietly. Ciel's body relaxed slightly and he secretly appreciated the closeness of Sebastian.

Sebastian leaned back against the blanket covered hay they were sitting on, pulling Ciel to lie with him. He held him close to him, their bodies pressed together so close…too close. Ciel was remembering the last time he was that close to Sebastian in a delicious wave of memories that coloured his face pink. Sebastian too was recalling the last time he held Ciel so close, and couldn't restrain from stroking his hand over Ciel's cheek. Ciel looked up at him but said nothing. He said nothing when Sebastian bent his head down to kiss him softly, his hand entwined in his soft blue hair. Sebastian's breath was hot against his cheek when their lips parted company.

"Ciel…" Sebastian said gently, pushing his shoulder to turn him onto his back. He climbed onto him, kneeling above him and pulled the blanket over them. His hand quickly undid the buttons of his coat and Ciel removed it, tossing it aside. Sebastian kissed him again, his hands working on his other garments.

"Sebastian, stop…we can't…not here…" Ciel murmured when he had the chance to breathe. Sebastian's lips covered his again and his hand slipped under his shirt.

"I told you, body heat is the most effective way of staying warm." He whispered into his ear in seductive tones, kissing and nibbling the lobe. Ciel moaned softly, giving in. He had no objections any way. He had longed to be with Sebastian again for days, not caring whether he cared for him or not. He wanted to feel his skin against his, to taste his lips, to have him inside of him once more.

Ciel soon found himself naked with an equally bare Sebastian beneath layers of blankets. The glow of the fire bathed them in warmth and light, and Sebastian looked majestic in the illuminating heat.

He was kissing at Ciel's neck and his hands were caressing him, making him shiver and causing his skin to explode in goosepimples as well as raising his temperature to a thousand degrees. His flesh against his was hot. His breath on him was hot. His hands exploring his body were hot. Everything was hot.

Ciel's insides were hot. That was all Sebastian could think when he pushed himself into him. Ciel lay beneath him on his front and Sebastian had entered him from behind, one arm supporting his weight and the other hand tangled in his bangs and he drove himself into him, the tight warmth feeling so good and so familiar. Ciel choked a groan of pain as Sebastian thrust into him. He kissed the back of his neck tenderly.

"Ciel…" Sebastian moaned, his hand moving from Ciel's hair to caress his chest, his fingers pinching his nipple. The pain was diminishing and Ciel was growing accustomed to Sebastian again, and again, it felt so good. Outside the snowstorm raged, a fierce wind howling an anguished cry as snow billowed over the land, painting everything pure, angelic white.

Sebastian pulled out from him and turned him over. Ciel turned his face to the side, embarrassed.

"I want to see your face." Sebastian said in a tender voice. Ciel slowly turned his face, looking up at Sebastian, who smiled gently at him, his face flushed and brow shining in the firelight. He kissed him softly and pushed his legs as far apart as he could, repositioning himself and pushing back into him with a groan. Ciel gasped, one of his arms slipping around Sebastian's back and the other by his side, his hand clutching a fistful of the blanket tightly as Sebastian's thrusting rocked his body and his skin heated up further. His thighs around Sebastian's waist slipped with every thrust, their skin damp and hot. Sebastian was breathing heavily, his eyes trained on Ciel's face. He reached behind his head and removed his eye patch. Ciel then looked up at him, his eye glowing, his face flushed and his lips parted, breathing in ragged breaths between moans and gasps of desire.

"_Aah,_ mnn – Sebastian…" Ciel cried, his heart pounding against his chest rapidly. He clutched onto Sebastian as he sped up and pushed one of his legs against his chest, pushing in deeper. "I – I'm…I'm going to – haa…_aah!_" Ciel near screamed, his body shaking as he came. Sebastian kissed him deeply, his tongue snaking into his mouth. His hips didn't stop for a second, instead he fell back and pulled Ciel with him, staying inside of him as he did so. He placed his hands on his hips and guided him, thrusting upwards to meet him. It almost hurt Ciel; he was being so brutal, but it felt…perfect. It felt right. It felt…like he was going to come. Again.

Sebastian's grasp on his erection was tight, and coupled with the intense pleasure he was giving him…it was too much. Sebastian continued to slam him down onto him, his face a picture of pleasure.

"I'm close…come with me, Ciel." Sebastian murmured, pulling him down to kiss him, his hand and hips still working on him. He released his hold of Ciel's member and clutched both of his hands on his behind, Ciel bent over him as he thrust into him harshly. Ciel broke the kiss, gasping.

"Sebastian…" He moaned. Sebastian felt his orgasm building.

"Ciel, I love you." Sebastian managed to confess before he cried out, coming. Ciel only managed to stare at him in shock before following en suite, calling his butler's name loudly and collapsing against his broad chest.

They remained still but for their laboured breathing, Sebastian's arms holding Ciel close to him. Ciel's head was on his chest, his ear pressed against his skin, hearing his heart beating quickly. He was so warm.

"Sebastian?" He said quietly, his hand tracing patterns on his chest.

"Yes, Bocch– Ciel?"

"I love you, too." Ciel knew that Sebastian was a deadly poison, but he was so sweet, and so addictive. He was hooked and couldn't give him up. Sebastian didn't reply, he just tightened his grip on Ciel, lost in his thoughts.

_What have I done… _He wondered silently. Ciel was thinking the exact same thing, but Sebastian was so warm, his comfort so reassuring, that he just let it slide as his eyes closed and he drifted to sleep.

Ciel woke some time later, unsure of how long he had been asleep. He was still in Sebastian's arms.

"Sleep well?" He asked in his usual silky voice. Ciel craned his neck to look up at him. He nodded, bleary eyed.

"Yes. Has it stopped snowing yet?" He asked, grinding sleep from his eyes with his fisted hands.

"It sounds like it has. I'll go see." Sebastian stood, wrapping a blanket around his waist, his torso bare. Ciel admired him openly. He opened one of the large barn doors, allowing cold air to rush inside. Ciel hid beneath the blankets. "The snow has ceased falling. It's frosting the land like a cake…" Sebastian commented idly. The cold air felt good. He closed his eyes and let the cool air caress his skin. His eyes opened again when he felt something else caress him.

"Sebastian, it's cold. Close the door." Ciel said, holding onto his waist from behind. Sebastian smiled to himself. Once you got past his cold exterior, Ciel could be so vulnerable, so innocent. He was the only person to see him like this, and it dawned on him that he wanted to remain the only person. He wanted Ciel all to himself. He had ownership of his soul, but he wanted more. He wanted his body, his heart, his lips…he turned around and took hold of Ciel's chin, tilting his face up and bending down to kiss him. He was so small, so fragile, so _young_…

"Bocchan – "

"Don't call me that." Ciel snapped, but in a kind voice. "You can call me Ciel in private." Sebastian smiled widely. It was an honour to be bestowed upon a servant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five**

**Illusions **

England is a beautiful place. Ciel felt proud to call it his home as he gazed out the carriage window at the passing scenery. Like Sebastian had said, everything was purest white like the frosting of a cake. But Ciel knew better; the purity was only an exterior illusion, beneath the surface, his country was a rotting delicacy. Queen Victoria was doing a wonderful job as ruler over their great country, but no matter how great the ruler, there would always be filth in the gutters.

"We're all in the gutter, but some of us can see the stars…" Ciel murmured idly to himself.

If there was a God, he was doing a pitiful job. Ciel knew better. There was no God. Like the pure white snow gracing the land, God was only an illusion to sugar-coat the often abysmal existence of humans. The reality lay in what was beneath the façade: Hell. If Ciel Phantomhive could ascertain one thing, it was that Hell existed, and it was not just the world that Sebastian called his home, it was right there in his world too.

As he thought those bitter thoughts, the brand on his back stung a little, like it always did when unwelcomed intrusive memories plagued him, as though to laugh at him, remind him that he knew pain. Yes, he knew pain better than any one else. If it weren't for Sebastian, he would have known nothing but pain. Sebastian had saved him, demonic ulterior motive or not.

Later, they approached Lau's. There hadn't been a flake of snow falling from the heavens all day, and Ciel hoped it would stay that way as he didn't want the journey home to be cumbersome. The streets were quiet, not a soul in sight, and the only sound was that of their foot fall compressing the snow beneath them.

After knocking, Ran Mao answered the door, her attire typically inappropriate despite the cold weather. She stared at them with blank eyes before turning around. They followed her through a spacious hallway with a sleekly polished dark wood floor, tapestries and wall scrolls decorating the white walls, into the main reception room where Lau was sat, a pretty Asian girl either side of him. Ran Mao returned to her usual seat: his lap. His arms enveloped her, holding her around her waist, beneath her breasts.

"Ciel…" Lau drawled. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your abrupt appearance in my humble abode?"

Ciel's eyes cast daggers at a girl who attempted to take his coat. Instead, Sebastian assisted him and proceeded to hand his and Ciel's garments to the girl, who disappeared with them.

"Lau, I know you're involved with the importation of opium into the country." Ciel said while Sebastian inspected the tea a young girl was serving. Deeming it suitable, he allowed her to offer it to Ciel, who accepted it without taking his eyes of Lau.

"What, no pleasantries? How have you been in this harsh weather that must be so different to that in your home land? What a beautiful home and what beautiful girls?" Lau feigned injury to his feelings, a smirk on his face.

"Lau, cut the crap. I'm under order of Her Majesty the Queen and I don't appreciate you hindering my mission."

"Always the serious one, Earl. I wonder if your face would crack and shatter if you smiled?" Lau teased, and images of Ciel's face, flushed and a portrait of pleasure, appeared in Sebastian's mind. He hid his smile with his hand but neither man was looking his way. A few of the girls, however, were.

"Lau! Enough!" Ciel snapped, slamming his cup on the cherry wood table in front of him. "Are you involved in the importation of opium?" Lau remained quiet for a long while, feigning deep thought. He never failed to aggravate Ciel even at the best of times.

"…no." Lau eventually said. The look on Ciel's face showed he didn't appreciate the lie. "Why, Ciel, I'm hurt! To think you would think so little of me! I'm not personally involved with the importation – "

"But your company is." Ciel snapped.

"And you use the substance." Sebastian added. "I can smell it. You may not use it here, but its scent is clinging to you." Ciel smiled inwardly in smug approval of his butler and his sharp senses. Lau couldn't lie his way out of this one.

"What a magnificent detective you would make, Butler." Lau drawled. "But still, I admit to nothing." Ciel glared at Lau. This wasn't going to be easy.

Endlessly, Ciel questioned Lau but the man was like a slithering snake – he managed to squirm his way out of everything with his vagueness, illusive answers and façade of ignorance. In the end, Ciel was angered beyond words and frustrated enough to just _shoot _him and get it over with. But in the end, over two hours later, Ciel stood at the door while Sebastian helped him into his coat, Lau watching them with amusement, not failing to notice with way the two looked at each other when they accidentally touched hands, nor the blush that coloured Ciel's cheeks when Sebastian smiled at him. A gentle, soft smile rather than the perpetual smirk that adorned his pretty face. Lau watched the exchange with interest, smirking inwardly and wondering just what there was between the Earl and his butler.

"Ciel…if you really want answers, I suggest you do some more…_hands on _research. Take a trip into London to places one of your title wouldn't usually go, visit the scourge of the city." Lau drawled mockingly. Ciel glared over his shoulder at him, his single visible eye flashing malevolent hatred as Sebastian held the door open for him. They left without saying a word, Ciel too furious to care for polite words of departure.

"Sebastian, in the carriage." Ciel ordered.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian replied with a bow, holding the carriage door open for Ciel and following him inside. Ciel removed his hat and clenched the rim in his fist, sighing in frustration, a crease on his young brow.

"That man…" Ciel started, but trailed off, his jaw clenching and unclenching, his knuckles white.

"Is a bother, but don't fret Bocchan, he will not hinder our mission." Sebastian offered assurance, wanting to go and touch Ciel, to hold him, to kiss him and relax the tension from his _delicious _body. He looked at him as he rubbed his temples to soothe the nagging pain there and gave up. He climbed into the carriage with him and shut the door on prying eyes. Ciel looked at him in askance but Sebastian just smiled gently at him as he sat on the opposite bench.

"Sebastian?" Ciel uttered. Sebastian just reached over to him and the boy let out a yelp of surprise as he was pulled over onto the butler's lap and, in a split millisecond, black riding-gloved hands were in his hair and cool lips against his, a warm tongue caressing his lip and sliding inside. He moaned softly, the passionate yet caring kiss relaxing him instantly. One of Sebastian's hands slipped under his jacket and rubbed circles on his tense back while his other played with his tresses, releasing the tension in his scalp.

He pulled his lips away, but only an inch, and they both caught their breath, openly panting. Ciel smiled a rare and charming smile, looking down with a slight hue of rose colouring his cheeks – and not from the cold. Sebastian inwardly chuckled as he stroked Ciel's cheek.

"I love you." Sebastian whispered quietly, in a low voice holding much emotion and genuine feeling. Ciel's blush deepened but also his smile widened and he raised his eyes to look at Sebastian directly.

"And…I love…you, too." He stumbled. Sebastian chuckled lightly before placing a soft, lingering kiss on his lips and leaving the carriage without another word. Moments later they were moving, homeward bound, and Ciel stared at the snow falling lighting like icing dusting the land, his thoughts on one thing and one thing only: his forbidden, sinful love for a thing that should not be.

Ciel knew he was bound to serve Her Majesty The Queen, but right now, he didn't see what use he could be. A thirteen year old boy was not going to single-handedly bring down the Opium trade, demonic butler or not. Not for the first time he thought briefly that she placed too much burden on his young, slender shoulders but quickly swatted that thought away. It was his duty. His family inheritance. Along with the blue diamond ring he wore on his thumb, he had inherited a mother of burden to bear. He didn't know how he'd manage without Sebastian. The man – excuse me, _demon_ – was a blessing.

Once again he swatted a thought away. A blessing? Sebastian only came to him because he was so desperate to get revenge and to just_ live _that he vowed to sell his soul, and lo and behold, one hungry, albeit highly perverse, demon in thigh-high boots came to his 'rescue' with the offer of revenge and a chance to live. And so he did it. He bargained his soul, whatever the hell that was, to him. Even now he didn't truly understand just what he'd done. His soul…what was it anyway? Obviously, it had to exist, else demons wouldn't hunger so for it. So what was it? His life-force? His conscience? He didn't really know.

"Sebastian." Ciel called. He was sat in his office, his chair by the window, idly staring outside. Finny was hanging bird-feeders on the bare limbed trees so his 'friends' didn't go hungry this winter.

"Yes, my – Ciel." Sebastian corrected quickly, before realising his mistake made it sound like he'd said 'my Ciel' rather than just 'Ciel'. The boy in question made no comment though. He continued staring out the window, admiring the frosted garden.

"What is a soul?" He asked eventually. Sebastian had not been prepared for this question. He didn't know how to answer.

"Why do you ask?" He answered with a question.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Ciel said in an authorative manner.

"No, my lord." Sebastian apologised. "A soul is a human's self. You have your body, which is simply a vessel for your soul. A soul is eternal – it will not die unlike that weak body of yours, however beautiful it may be." He added to soften his statement. Ciel smiled a little, but Sebastian couldn't see.

"I see. So why do demon's want human souls so badly?" He traced patterns in the condensation of the window.

"It nourishes us like nothing else can. You humans eat food, we consume souls. A soul is life energy itself. Imagine a demon as being like this lamp." Sebastian touched the desk lamp on Ciel's desk. The boy was now watching him as he spoke. "It needs electricity to work. Electricity is energy, but not a solid substance. It's basically the same for us. Except…" He trailed off.

"Except?" Ciel pushed. Sebastian looked somewhat uncomfortable. It was a highly unusual sight. In fact, Ciel couldn't recall ever seeing the composed butler ever look anything less that poised.

"Except when I consume a soul, I can feel part of the person within me for some time. They remain with me until they are nothing. And then, that person truly ceases to exist. A body will decay into mere dust; a soul will live on in the afterlife. Though don't ask me about heaven; I'm not allowed there." He joked, and Ciel choked a laugh. "I've never given it much thought – we demons aren't known for our conscience. I cannot say I care at all for those souls I've consumed, whether taken by force or not."

"Wait – have you contracted with somebody else before?" Ciel interjected, his single electric eye burning into Sebastian.

"Ciel," he began, moving to kneel before him.

"The past is the past. For now, I belong to you, in your present, and I am sworn to your future," he removed Ciel's eye-patch and his glove. Their symbols glowed together.

"Through contract…" He placed his hand over his heart. "And through love."

Ciel stared at him for a long moment, his face and eyes unreadable, before sliding off the chair and onto the floor to kneel with Sebastian. As this, they were almost equal height.

"I've no memory of love." Ciel began dryly. "I barely remember my mother or father. I do not know that kind of affection. They died only three years ago, but it's as if my life before then is just…non-existent."

"Then live for the now, Ciel, and belong to the moment, whatever it may be." Ciel smiled at him.

"I'm quite fond of the past too…" He whispered huskily, kissing Sebastian softly. Sebastian smirked, knowing just what he meant. "So I have no true knowledge of love, and so I cannot really compare your love to any other. I love you, I do. You say you love me. But you also told me demons are not like humans on an emotional level." He said with a certain empty melancholy in his hollow voice.

"Ciel." Sebastian said firmly, tilting his face to look at him. "I am not human. I appear to be like one of you but I am not. But in many ways I'm like you." He took hold of Ciel's hand and placed it over his chest, over his heart, where Ciel could feel it thrumming strongly. It both warmed and disturbed him to know something as dark and sinful as a demon possessed a heart.

"I have a heart, just like you. And I know what I feel." Sebastian said with conviction.

"How do you know I have a heart?" Ciel asked slyly. Sebastian's eyebrow twitched.

"Because I can hear it beating whenever I hold you."


End file.
